NVSEFS AU Taehyung
by octaepixy
Summary: So you wanna live forever, but today you will die.


Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat duduk dekat dengan jendela, ia menatap lurus dengan telapak tangan yang ramping menyentuh bibirnya.

Mencoba untuk tidak bergabung dengan anak laki-laki lainnya, ia justru asik dengan pikirannya. Tentang apa yang perlu dia lakukan untuk menghabiskan malamnya.

Dari luar terdengar suara yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari hari para siswa siswi di gedung itu. Mereka masuk ke ruang kelas dengan terburu buru, seakan akan ada seorang pembunuh yang mengincar mereka.

Hal yang terjadi pula di kelas Taehyung—pemuda bersurai coklat—pikiran pemuda itu buyar seketika mendengar bel yang berbunyi. Masih dengan posisinya yang sama, seorang pria dewasa dengan setelan baju olahraga memasuki kelas membawa sebuah dokumen yang membuat seluruh mata memandangi benda tersebut.

Seorang siswa dengan jabatan yang lebih tinggi daripada siswa lainnya bersuara dan mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Beri salam." perintah siswa yang nampak lebih teladan ketimbang teman - temannya, tanpa perlu dipaksa, seluruh penghuni kelas mengucapkan salam untuk guru yang baru saja datang tersebut.

Tidak terkecuali dengan Taehyung yang lebih memilih untuk tidak bersuara. Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari harinya, semua orang pun tidak peduli dengannya.

"Saya di sini akan membagikan hasil ujian kalian tiga minggu yang lalu." ucap pria di depan kelas.

Guru itu mulai membagikan kertas ujian sambil memanggil nama para murid dengan suara lantang, bisa dibilang dia sedang berteriak.

Beberapa siswa merasa terusik dengan perilaku guru ini yang semena mena, tentu saja ini menganggu Taehyung yang notabenenya sangat membenci orang yang suka berteriak.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" kelas saat ini benar benar berisik, namun tentu saja Taehyung memiliki pendengaran yang peka.

"Sesuatu." jawab Taehyung. Baritone yang menjadi suara khas pemuda itu memasuki indera pendengaran teman di sampingnya, Jimin.

"Ayolah, beritau aku!"

"PARK JIMIN."

"Ck!" mendengar namanya disebut, Jimin berdiri dan menghampiri guru tersebut, ia gugup, takut mendapat nilai yang rendah dibanding kawan - kawannya yang lain.

Namun apa yang ia pikirkan tidak terjadi, sebaliknya Jimin mendapat nilai yang terbilang tidak memalukan, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang sudah menduga bahwa hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya, ya, dia mendapatkan nilai yang akan membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan sinis serta merendahkan.

"Jimin." Taehyung berucap. Jimin yang baru saja duduk menoleh seketika. "Aku perlu mendapatkan nomor guru itu. Bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" pemuda yang memiliki bibir menawan secara halus menolak permintaan Taehyung.

" _Molla_." lelaki kelahiran 95 mengedikkan bahunya. "Tolong bantulah temanmu ini, Jiminie _Hyung_ , _jebal_." siapa yang tidak gemas jika seseorang seperti Taehyung melakukan _aegyo_. Apalagi dia memang memiliki sifat dingin yang membuat siapapun akan menjauhinya. Tak terkecuali Jimin. _I don't know, being cute, please)_

" _Alright_ , akan kudapatkan untukmu, tapi setelah kau menerimanya kau harus mentraktirku. _Okay?_ "

" _Deal_."

•••

Taehyung tau betul apa yang akan dia lakukan tentu saja memiliki resiko, entah itu besar atau kecil, ia harus siap menghadapinya.

Bukan hanya merugikan dirinya, hal ini juga ikut berdampak pada orang lain, termasuk orang orang terdekatnya.

Setidaknya apa yang kulakukan dapat membuatku sedikit lega. Pikir Taehyung tanpa ekspresi.

Bulan telah menampakkan wajahnya, saking indahnya awan sekalipun tak berani menghalangi bulan untuk menerangi bumi.

Taehyung duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di taman yang sudah lama ditinggalkan, bukan hanya taman, namun pemukiman penduduk juga turut ditinggalkan.

Kesunyian dan kegelapan, dua hal yang dapat membuat Taehyung merasa tenang.

Dua hal yang serasi itu justru membuat orang lain merasa terusik.

Inilah yang menjadi perbedaan dari Taehyung dan anak anak yang lain. Ia lebih suka menyendiri ketimbang berada di keramaian.

Menurutnya, bersosialisasi sungguh melelahkan, terlebih lagi dengan beberapa orang. Itu memuakkan.

Taehyung duduk dengan posisi kaki yang menyilang. Di sebelahnya terdapat beberapa benda yang nantinya akan membantu Taehyung menghabiskan malam yang 'menyenangkan'.

"Si Brengsek itu lama sekali." gumam Taehyung, terlihat nada kekesalan di balik kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

Malam semakin larut, kesunyian dan kesenyapan semakin terasa. Lampu - lampu di sekitar kota dipadamkan. Orang - orang yang berlalu - lalang semakin jarang. Pun dengan kendaraan bermotor.

Tetapi Taehyung tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Salahnya memang, dia salah menentukan waktu untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

Terlebih sudah hampir larut, semakin larut malam, maka semakin enggan pula orang - orang untuk meninggalkan kediamannya. Pengecualian untuk mereka yang memang memutuskan untuk keluar hanya sekadar mencari angin.

Sama halnya dengan seorang pria yang sedang berjalan seorang diri. Ia mengenakan jaket hitam kebesarannya. Disela - sela perjalanan, pria tersebut mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan pemantik api.

Hanya dengan beberapa gerakan, batang rokok sudah terbakar, menyisakan abu dan asap yang mengandung ribuan bahan kimia, perlahan tapi pasti terurai bersamaan dengan embusan angin.

Malam - malam mengajak bertemu, dia gila atau apa? Batin pria itu seraya menghisap sebatang rokok yang menjadi sumber kehangatan di malam yang dingin.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah taman kosong dan gelap. Hanya ada cahaya remang - remang di sekitarnya, lampu jalanan yang telah redup serta sinar bulan yang menerangi.

Netra hitamnya menyisir taman itu di setiap sudut taman, namun tak kunjung menemukan seseorang atau sesuatu yang membuatnya mendatangi tempat ini.

Sayup - sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki, pria yang sedang membelakangi pintu masuk taman dengan segera membalikkan badan.

Ia mendapati seseorang yang membawa tongkat baseball, namun ada beberapa hal yang tidak wajar. Tongkat itu dipenuhi paku berkarat.

Dia. Taehyung. Dialah orang muncul dari kegelapan dan membawa kematian di tangannya.

Tepat setelah pria itu menatap seseorang di depannya, Taehyung dengan cepat mengayunkan tongkat baseball ke arah pria itu. Sejurus kemudian, lelaki yang lebih tua darinya ambruk.

Tanpa rasa kasihan, Taehyung memukul pria yang menjadi korbannya tanpa ampun. Setelah ia yakin bahwa pria di depannya benar - benar kehilangan kesadaran, Taehyung menyeretnya ke dalam kegelapan.

Tikaman demi tikaman menghujani tubuh pria malang itu. Taehyung tidak peduli bagian mana yang ia tikam, asalkan pria itu tak bernapas dan ia mendapat kepuasan.

Tidak ada suara yang ditimbulkan pria itu. Hal ini menjadi keuntungan bagi Taehyung. Dia tidak perlu menginjak wajah korbannya agar berhenti bersuara.

Taehyung berhenti sebentar dan mengambil beberapa benda bawaannya. Dikeluarkanlah sebuah obeng, senter, dan palu dari tas yang dia bawa sebelumnya.

Dia menyalakan senter dan mengarahkan cahayanya tepat di wajah korban yang sudah bersimbah darah karena pukulan tongkat baseball berpaku tadi.

Tangan kirinya menggenggam senter untuk membantu, sementara tangan kanannya sudah mulai menusuk dan mengoyak mata korban.

Taehyung tidak peduli dengan kelopak mata yang menghalangi sepasang bola putih dengan warna hitam di tengahnya. Ia justru senang melihat sepasang mata itu hancur dan terkoyak, berdarah dan tak berbentuk.

Pemilik suara _baritone_ dan _husky_ ini kemudian memukul wajah pria ini dengan palu. Berkali - kali tanpa jeda sedikit pun. Akibatnya, beberapa tempat yang menjadi titik hantaman palu tersebut rusak, hancur, dan tidak berbentuk. Bahkan sampai berbekas.

Taehyung berdiri dengan menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Dia berbalik dan mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Tak perlu berlama - lama, Taehyung mengeluarkan satu kantong plastik transparan berisi cairan berwarna kuning yang tak kalah transparannya dari wadah yang digunakan untuk menampungnya.

Tangannya dengan sigap merobek ujung plastik hingga isinya tumpah di atas tubuh pria malang yang tak akan sempat menikmati segarnya udara pagi di Seoul untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Pemuda dengan marga Kim itu menjatuhkan plastik dan menyalakan pemantik api. Taehyung membakar tubuh korbannya.

Tujuannya hanya satu, agar para polisi sulit mengidentifikasi mayatnya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah akrab dengan hal demikian, menikam dan menyiksa. Pemuda ini bahkan telah melakukannya beberapa kali pada orang yang berbeda - beda, termasuk Ayahnya.

Dengarlah, sekali kau menikam seseorang dengan amarah, maka kau akan terus menerus menginginkannya lagi. Bagaikan narkoba yang mengandung zat adiktif. Berbahaya namun menyenangkan.

Bagaimana pun juga, satu - satunya alasan dia melakukannya hanya untuk bertahan hidup. Walaupun tidak terlalu penting, namun Taehyung suka dengan sensasi yang didapatkannya.

Tidak, tidak hanya untuk bertahan hidup, tapi Taehyung ingin merasakan kepuasan dan kesenangannya sendiri.

Dengan begini, populasi manusia bisa berkurang. Taehyung bergumam dengan nada rendah. Bila di keramaian, jelas tak akan terdengar, tapi dia sedang berada di tengah - tengah kesenyapan malam.

Hawa panas di malam yang dingin menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Taehyung. Ingin rasanya melepas hoodie kebesarannya, namun ia tak mau mengambil resiko.

Takut bila ia meninggalkan sedikit jejaknya. Taehyung menjauh setelah membereskan barang - barangnya.

Pantulan api di bola matanya sangat jelas, jelas sekali sampai dapat dianalogi kan bagaimana perasaan dan tatapan Taehyung pada orang - orang yang dibencinya.

Kobaran api yang berada di depannya tentu saja akan padam seiring berjalannya waktu dan embusan angin. Namun api yang berada di dalam dirinya tak akan padam begitu saja.

Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk memadamkannya.

Taehyung tak perlu merasa takut jika menjadi tersangka, pasalnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, dia sudah terlebih dahulu menaburkan beberapa helai rambut yang dia ambil dari tempat sampah di belakang _tailor_.

Dia bahkan tak yakin jika pemilik rambut itu adalah orang yang sama.

Setidaknya, dia merasa aman untuk sekarang. Walau hanya untuk beberapa waktu.

•••

 _Two weeks after that night._

"Taehyung-ah, kau tau sesuatu tidak?" Jimin dengan tergesa - gesa menghampiri Taehyung yang lagi - lagi tersesat dalam pikirannya.

Menyadari Jimin yang mengajaknya berbicara, Taehyung menatap sahabatnya. Alis kanannya terangkat.

"Guru olahraga kita," ucap Jimin, ekspresinya serius. "Polisi menemukan mayatnya! Kau tau? Dalam keadaan gosong!" imbuh Jimin kemudian.

"Lalu?"

"Kita bebas! Kita tidak akan mengeluh lagi atas perilaku guru itu!" Jimin memasang tampang senang setelah mengetahui berita terbaru itu.

"Kau perlu berterima kasih dengan pembunuhnya," ucap Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti.

Jimin bersorak "Ah kau benar!" pemuda yang lebih tua dari Taehyung beberapa bulan itu bangkit dan berdiri. "Terima kasih, _Killer_ -Nim." ucapnya polos tanpa tau apa - apa.

Taehyung? Dia senang, setelah sekian lama, dia mendengarkan kata 'Terima Kasih' hanya karena membunuh.

Apakah membunuh guru ini cukup berguna? Pikirnya di balik senyuman yang tergores di wajah tampan nan indah miliknya.


End file.
